onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark X. Phoenix
"To Live life like a Flame is to burn away all you cherish." - Fenix Mark X. Phoenix (マークフェニックス, Māku X Fenikkusu) is a pirate from Arabasta that ran away at a young age to follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather much to his mother chagrin about how pirates are evil. He thinks that it is his mission to surpass his father's level of fame and power which hes trying to do with his skills and the acquisition of a devil fruit. He currently has a bounty of image:Bsymbol10.gif9,000,00 on his head as he was a participant in the Arabasta revolt against Crocodile. Appearance Mark's personality is further emphasized by his generally cold expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and un-caring attitude. Whenever faced with a serious situation, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Sporting white hair and a long black coat, Mark is a tall lean male spirit who covers his lower face. He has brown eyes and he carries his swords on his waist. He has matching black pants and black combat boots. While in his hunter guise, he is shown sporting greenish blonde hair and a solid white mask, Mark has the look of a demonic being at first. He wears black armor and has bandages on his arms and torso. Due to his appearance he is know has the Kuroiji (黒意地, "Black Spirit") because he wears majority black clothing. Gallery Mark.jpg|Mark. Mark with mask.jpg|Normal Appearance. Mark unmasked.jpg|Unmasked Gin_Kamiyo.jpg Gen'yūmaru_Shikai.png|Hunter Outfit Personality :"The Phoenix fire is everlasting, And this burns deep into my core." - Mark to Amelia when talking about how he will never die. For most of the time Mark comes off as a cold, distant, emotionless figure, and is rather aloof and brooding most of the time, but deep down inside he has a kind and caring nature. The reasons for his cold attitude is to likely push people away and keep everyone at a distance. Ever since he ate the Kaen Kaen no Mi and gained devil fruit powers his whole personality changed due to the harsh treatment he received from several people including from his closest friends. He is also known for displaying a rather serious and stern attitude when the situation demands it, but can just as easily be annoyed or angered, because of his bad temper. People who do not know him personally or just sees him from the outside consider him to be a type of loner, never wanting to mix with others and always doing things his own way, but in truth he actually enjoys the company of other people, but due to being betrayed by most of his closest friends once before, he doesn’t want to get hurt again and thus displays his cold attitude around everyone. Mark tends to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated after he became a devil fruit user. This led to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps one of his weaknesses. Because of his display of a cold and serious attitude he seems to sport a scary aura that makes most of his peers become wary of him. Despite his cold and uncaring show of nature, he seems to value human life, and will do whatever it takes to help a person in need or save a person from immediate danger, though most people think of Mark as someone who would do something else rather than waste his time helping others, this is in fact not true. Relationships Family *'Admiral Jackson Phoenix :' This is Mark's grandfather and former pirate captain of the scarlet pirates. Before he died he told Mark stories of his pirate life and how much fun he had sailing, this helped spark Marks drive to see the world. *'Captain Johnna "Hex" Phoenix :' Mark's father wasnt in his life much but he heard stories of his exploits. *'Elizabeth Phoenix :' Mark's mother raised him by herself and hates that he still became a pirate after he became a teenager. She loves her son and supports him by sending him money and supplies. *'Amelia Potts:' Mark's lover and companion, she serves as the Blue Haired Pirates nurse using her medical skills to quickly heal others. Mark is madly in-love with her as shown when they are alone in how he holds her and how they talk. *'Cassidy D. Huron:' Mark's adopted older brother and chief rival as he holds the devil fruit known as the Kesshō Kesshō no Mi which allows for the rare ability to become and control the 5th state of matter plasma. Crew *'Captain Teague': One of the few men that Mark fears, Captain Teague is Mark's commanding officer and as such he carries a sense of respect for this man. His respect for his captain comes from the few years they spent sailing the sea and how his captain carries himself. Abilities Mark's Devil Fruit is the rare Kaen Kaen no Mi and it is a Paramecia-type fruit akin to the Logia-type ''Mera Mera no Mi'' once used by Portgas D. Ace. Using this fruit Mark can convert himself into fire and create fireballs in his hands. While he isn't as skilled with this Devil Fruit as his late grandfather, he has some skills in using it as both a shield and as a weapon. Using his devil fruit power he is able to transform all or parts of his body into fire to defend or evade but he cannot remain in his elemental state for long periods as he finds it harder to reform himself after a prolonged transformation. The biggest difference is that through direct contact Mark can cause one to spontaneously combust by increasing the temperature in their bodies or turn to ice by removing the heat from their bodies. Gallery sekirei_pure_engagement_05_07.jpg|Mark's Kaen Kaen no Mi 275328-sekirei_pure_engagement___05___large_29.jpg|Mark's Kyūsai shot0009.jpg|Using the Fukyūjōka Flame Attack.jpg|Flames His secondary skills come from his usage of his dual swords which he crafted himself using his devil fruit power. Using these blades he can slice thru large boulders and trees in a single strike. His main sword is made from a mixture of materials the two most notable being a meteorite (which attributes to its density and color) and diamonds (which attribute to its sharpness), this blade is from the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade about 4 feet in length, having no crossguard and a black sheath. The second was crafted from obsidian and diamonds from a volcano found near his home, this one is also black but with a hint of white streaks as the mixture of the hard minerals gave it a unique feel. His intelligence has been noted to be very high as his brain works like a computer, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations hes placed in, his brain has the ability of planing 6 steps ahead of the battle so in a since hes always gonna be 6 steps ahead of his opponent. His final known skill is that he is very flexible for a young man, able to move out of the way of danger rapidly. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. His natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Devil fruit powers Mark is able to fight very well in hand to hand combat. History Childhood Growing up without his father around he was raised by his Grandfather and mother. He would hear stories of his grandfathers exploits as a pirate captain before he joined the marines. Mark was awestruck by the adventures and battles his grandpa had partaken in and even by the fact that he had eaten the Kaen Kaen no Mi and mastered its powers. Mark was devastated when he was seven years old when his grandpa died, he started to act out and be rebellious. When Mark was ten years old, he met an acquittance of his fathers appeared at his front door holding a box, a gift from his father, mark took it and inside was a devil fruit, in particular the same one his grandfather ate in his youth the legendary Kaen Kaen no Mi, He ate it quickly, despite the horrible taste and felt "empowered" as he set his bedroom on fire. Arabasta Invasion Joining the Rebels Leaving Arabasta Two years ago Mark decided he wanted to see the world, He had made up his mind to become a pirate and his mother didnt like that. After two weeks of arguing she let him leave and he went to the coast, before he left the city Amelia stopped him and admitted her feeling for him. After a heart felled chat he allowed her to come with him, and they bought a small boat and sailed the grand line, running into Captain Teague and joined his crew. Trivia *His appearance is from Homura from the anime Sekirei. *Mark's theme song is Save the One, Save the All by T.M Revolution. Navigation Category:Cullen Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users